thechroniclesofalbionfandomcom-20200213-history
Aeliana Glicius Invictus
Aeliana Glicius Invictus was a young daughter of a wealthy patrician family in the Julian Republic approximately nine years prior to the start of the story. She was the girlfriend, and later the wife, of a young Augustus. Appearance Aeliana possessed beautiful brown hair done up in a spiral braid at the back of her head. Her eyes were a stunning emerald, and her skin was soft and fair. She wore high-quality patrician-grade robes, with finery and jewelry to match. Biography Life Aeliana was a humble daughter of the patrician house of Glicius, raised incredibly strictly by her father, who put her through the best schooling their vast wealth could buy, as well as cithara lessons from a well-renowned cithara player. She passed her days fairly normally, talking with friends and attending her lessons, with her life as a whole being rather unremarkable—that is, until she met Augustus. Augustus was charming, cute, and ambitious, and his presence in Aeliana's life turned her entire frame of reference upside-down. She fell in love with Augustus and she fell in love hard, relishing every tiny moment she was able to spend with the boy. They passed the better part of a year together, until Aeliana broke the tragic news on Augustus' 14th birthday that she had been betrothed to a senator by her father against her will, as the result of a substantial bribe. Seeking to make the absolute most of what little time the two had left together, Aeliana and Augustus spent the following week doing everything they could think of doing, such as stargazing, playing in the fountain in the capitol square, and cuddling enough for an entire lifetime. On their last night together, they decided to elope and, along with some of Augustus' friends, traveled to a church outside the town limits, where Augustus' friend Aetius, a seminary student, officiated the wedding. The two returned to the capital amidst cover of night, consummating their union in Aeliana's bed. However, when dawn broke, Aeliana's father found the two of them together, and, realizing that his daughter was no longer a virgin, ordered her sent to a nunnery while Augustus fled the scene. Death At the nunnery, Aeliana spent her time wrapped up in sadness and longing for her beloved husband, until, one day, a few months after her arrival, she realized that she was with child. This gave her renewed determination in her life, and she spent the next months of her life getting to know every last Sister at the nunnery on personal terms, telling them stories of her life and her love. However, she would never get to welcome her daughter into this life of hers herself, for as she was but a child, her body could not handle the stress of childbirth, and she died within minutes of her daughter's birth. Her last act was to christen her daughter with a name—Auriel—in honor of her brilliant golden eyes, inherited from her father. Category:Julian Republic Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Smols